Pourquoi Elle ?
by Mad Meloon
Summary: Ne nie pas. J'ai tout vu : vos petits gestes, vos regards en coin; Tu disais que j'étais folle, que je m'inventais des histoires; mon cœur s'est brisé, mon esprit a craqué, je ne me contrôlais plus; Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée?
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi Elle ?

* * *

Non chéri, non pas les lèvres. Tu ne les auras jamais. Du moins jamais tant que tu la préfèreras elle. Je sais. Je sais tout. Ne nie pas. J'ai tout vu : vos petits gestes, vos regards en coin. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets tu sais.

Elle est belle. Je comprends aisément comment elle a réussi à te charmer. Elle a tout pour Elle, en plus Elle est beaucoup plus jeune que moi… Etait-ce un équivalent de la fameuse "crise de la cinquantaine"? Non je ne pense pas. Pas seulement parce que tu as seulement trente et un ans, mais aussi parce que tu n'as jamais été comme les autres, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup chez toi. Tu as quand même réussi à me convaincre de me marier avec toi, ce qui est en soi un sacré exploit, il faut le reconnaître.

Il y a ce talent naturel chez elle, ce talent qui lui permet de mener son monde par le bout du nez, ce talent qui attendrit même la personne la plus insensible. Son joli minois sans doute. Je la connais depuis longtemps, deux ans et six mois précisément. En même temps que toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Depuis ce jour fatal, tu m'as petit à petit laissé tomber. J'ai laissé couler. Me noyant au passage dans cette naïveté, que je savais stupide, mais je ne voulais reconnaître la vérité. Beaucoup trop dure. J'ai déjà suffisamment souffert. Et puis je te faisais confiance, persuadée que tu reviendrais vers moi. Tu m'avais déjà donné tellement de preuves de ton amour… J'y ai cru tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru qu'au bout d'une semaine ou deux tu me reviendrais ! Mais les semaines se sont multipliées et je me suis laissée entrainée vers le fond, abandonnant mon orgueil, ma fierté, mes droits à la surface. Après tout, je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas reconnaitre l'évidence. Ais-je été jalouse ? Je ne crois pas. Après tout on est assez semblables elle et moi. De nombreuses personnes d'ailleurs nous l'ont fait remarquer. Mais ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai commencé à l'envier. De l'envie, pas de la jalousie, la différence est subtile.

J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre pourtant. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Tu disais que j'étais folle, que je m'inventais des histoires. Et pourtant… Je n'ai jamais su te résister, jamais su te dire non. Ou du moins cela fait très longtemps que j'ai perdu le mode d'emploi. Alors quand tu me soutiens de telles choses avec ton regard, débordant d'assurance, je fais taire mes démons intérieurs et devant ta question muette, je mime un semblant de vie, de gaité, afin de te persuader que je vais parfaitement bien.

Si tu savais. Si seulement tu savais… J'ai essayé, vraiment. J'ai tenté d'oublier tout ce que j'avais vu et tout ce que j'avais compris. Mais hier soir, quand tu es enfin arrivé dans notre chambre, bien entendu tu lui consacres la majeure partie de ton temps, et tu soutiens que cela est totalement normal, une bouffée de parfum, de la fleur d'oranger je crois, t'accompagnait et ces effluves m'ont immédiatement montées à la tête et je n'ai pu contenir un élan de rage. C'était notre parfum ! Nous l'avions choisi ensemble ! Je pensais au moins que si, pour une fois, tu me demandais mon avis, c'était pour me faire enfin un cadeau qui me plairait, pour une fois. Et bien manifestement non. C'était une fois de plus pour Elle !

L'autre jour, je vous ai aperçus. Vous étiez chez ma mère ! Chez ma mère bon sang ! Comment as-tu pu oser ? Tu lui donnais à manger. Comme si elle ne savait pas se servir de ses mains. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans vos gestes. J'en ai eu la nausée. Je me suis enfuie, sans même dire un mot à ma mère. Je revins en courant à la maison. Dans notre maison. Notre maison où, maintenant, je sens toujours son odeur, au détour d'un angle de couloir, en ouvrant un tiroir, en rangeant tes vêtements dans ton placard, en m'asseyant sur le canapé... Une fois la porte d'entrée violemment claquée, je m'effondrais en larmes. Un peu comme si fermer cette malheureuse porte si violemment avais ouvert les digues qui retenaient ces larmes depuis si longtemps. Auparavant, tu sentais toujours quand j'étais malheureuse, pour une raison que j'ignore toujours dès que je commençais à déprimer ou à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, tu apparaissais et tu me consolais. Si tu savais à quel point tes bras m'ont manqués cette fois ci ! Je pleurais encore, et encore, comme une véritable fontaine !

Comment peux-tu passer autant de temps avec elle ? Alors que tu n'en as toujours eu si peu à me consacrer ! Malgré tout cela j'ai réfréné ma colère, une fois de plus, une fois de trop sans doute.

* * *

des suppositions ? =)


	2. Chapter 2

suite et fin :**

* * *

******

Pourquoi Elle ?

* * *

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi, quand je suis arrivé en avance aujourd'hui et que je vous ai vu jouer ensemble, tous les deux, je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas pu fermer les yeux une fois de plus. C'était comme on dit, la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Immobile à la porte de la chambre, je vous regardais. C'en était presque attendrissant tu sais. Les larmes m'aveuglaient, vous effaçant momentanément de ma vue. C'est alors que j'ai compris, j'avais fait mon choix il y a bien longtemps il me semble.

Je me suis redressée, je me suis avancée, vous étiez dos à moi, vous ne m'aviez toujours pas aperçue. Puis elle a du sentir ma présence car elle s'est retournée et m'a regardé, droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, avec comme un sourire sincère sur ses si jolies lèvres. Tu t'en es aperçu, tu t'es retourné, tu t'es placé devant elle, comme pour la cacher à mes yeux, tu avais déjà compris ce qui allait se passer, tu m'avais déjà comprise, tu m'as toujours comprise. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée, pourquoi pour Elle ? Etrangement, tu n'as pas essayé de t'avancer vers moi, tu t'es contenter de me regarder marcher, vers vous, avec ton regard si triste, si résigné, un peu comme si tu avais abandonné la bataille. Et là Elle a compris mes intentions, son petit sourire a fané et Elle a lâché un petit hoquet. De peur, de frayeur ? Je ne sais pas trop, mais son regard, si pénétrant, l'exacte réplique du tien, a presque réussi à m'arrêter.

Je pense que je n'aurai rien fait, vraiment, s'il n'y avait eu ta réaction face à sa terreur. D'un coup, tu t'es redressé une lueur de défi dans le fond des pupilles. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était comme si tu m'avais abandonnée une fois de plus, mon cœur s'est brisé, mon esprit a craqué, je ne me contrôlais plus, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, je ne voulais plus me contrôler. Tu dois comprendre qu'à ce moment là, je n'en pouvais plus ! Tu m'avais poussée jusqu'à l'extrême limite de ce que je pouvais endurer en silence ! Tout est entièrement de ta faute ! Tu as voulu jouer avec le feu, et tu as perdu.

C'en était presque jouissif tu sais, j'ai du t'assommer en premier : tu voulais la protéger une fois de plus. Mais j'ai du frapper un peu trop fort car tu es tombé d'un coup, sans aucun bruit, une grande mare de sang s'est rapidement répandue. Si tu l'avais entendu pleurer et crier comme elle l'a fait, tu serais peut être revenu vers moi. Insupportable.

Je crois que je suis restée un quart d'heure comme ça, assise en face d'elle, toi entre nous deux. Elle n'osait pas bouger, peur sans doute, elle s'était vite contentée d'émettre des petits hoquets, des sanglots difficilement retenus, devant mon regard furieux. Je l'ai contemplée, une fois de plus. Vraiment belle. J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. Je n'ai même pas réagi, plongée dans ses yeux, j'essayai de comprendre. Comment ai-je donc bien pu en arriver là ?

Deux mais m'ont saisi les épaules, me forçant à me lever. Harry. Il me secouait, me hurlait dessus. Je crois, je n'en suis pas sûre, je n'entendais plus rien. J'étais plongée dans un monde cotonneux, où chaque geste était tellement lent que j'avais l'impression de vivre au ralenti. J'aperçu Ginny se précipiter sur Elle, tandis que Harry m'entrainait, ailleurs. Tentant vainement de résister, je tordis ma tête en arrière, afin de t'apercevoir une dernière fois chéri, je suis tellement désolée ! Pourquoi m'as-tu obligée à en venir à de telles extrémités ? Alors que je commençais à peine à entrevoir les conséquences de mes gestes, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je ne te verrai jamais plus, je ne sentirai plus tes bras autour de moi, réconfortants. Je ne verrai jamais plus ton sourire charmeur ou vainqueur quand tu te rends compte de mon incapacité à te refuser quoique ce soit. Je ne sentirais jamais plus ton odeur qui avait réussi à me calmer tellement de fois. J'ai tout gâché. Excuse-moi.

Je fermai les yeux, résistant encore à la poigne d'Harry. Je veux rester près de toi, ne me quitte pas, pardonne moi, s'il te plait ! Cette fois ci, ce sont dans Ses yeux que mon regard se plonge. J'ai l'impression de te retrouver, alors j'essaye de m'excuser, par le regard. Elle semble le comprendre. Je t'aimais tellement. Je me laisse emporter par Harry. Pardonne-moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu le sais ça amour. Ne pars pas, attends moi. Un dernier regard vers Elle afin de revoir tes yeux une dernière fois. Puis accélérant le rythme de ce monde de coton, je m'échappe de l'emprise d'Harry et me jette par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers. Un sourire, mes oreilles se remettent à fonctionner puisque j'entends des cris. Peu importe, je te rejoins, enfin. Je suis désolée pour Elle, mais je suis sûre que Ginny et Harry S'en occuperont à la perfection. Et puis c'était toi qui L'aimais. Moi j'ai toujours su que je ne serais pas une bonne mère.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout ! Des réactions ? j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment joyeux comme fin mais bon...

merci a **Ely Malfoy **et **Morgane06** qui avaient laissé une review au premier chapitre et qui avaient deviné =)


End file.
